


You'll Always Have Me

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poe just being a sweetheart and comforting you, we all deserve a Poe or someone to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: This is from a request from my tumblr! You can follow me @poeticandors! Just something short and sweet!Request: Yo, i absolutely love your writing, and I was wondering if I could get just some fluffy Poe cuddles?? It’s been a long first week back at uni and I’m just kinda down/stressed... if not, that’s totally cool too! Anyways, love your writing, you’re awesome, and I hope you’re having a great new year!!! ❤️❤️
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 23





	You'll Always Have Me

Poe looks up as the door jiggles, smiling as he already knows it’s you. It was your first week back at university and he knew you were waiting for the weekend, which was finally here. 

BeeBee’s ears perk up, and he looks straight at the door. Poe looks down at the small corgi, whose little stub wags hastily. 

“Guess who’s home, bud?”

BeeBee barks happily and jumps down from the couch, rushing to the door. He sets his laptop down as you open the door, and he sees you toss your bag and keys to the floor.

“Hey, babe—“

You groan loudly, the door closing behind you as you rush to the bedroom. Poe quickly gets up, seeing BeeBee running after you down the hallway. Knowing it must have been a rough day for you, Poe makes his way to the bedroom, hoping to comfort you. 

He pokes his head through the doorway, seeing you curled up under the blanket, holding your pillow tight. He hates seeing you like this. All he wants is for you to be happy— to be relaxed and stress-free. 

BeeBee stands up on his back legs, whining as he tries hopping up onto the bed to get to you. 

Poe walks over to the small dog, helping him onto the bed. BeeBee goes up to your face, giving you a small kiss on your cheek before walking down to the foot of the bed. 

Poe slides into the bed next to you, noting how you stay quiet and don’t turn to face him. He pulls you close to him, your back to his chest as BeeBee rests his head on your legs. 

“You alright?” He asks you, his lips pressing against the skin of your neck— feeling you shiver underneath him.

“School sucks,” you mutter into your pillow. 

“Rough day?”

“The worst, and it’s only the first week back.” 

Poe grabs one of your hands, tangling his fingers with yours. “It’ll get better. You’ll see.”

“I don’t even know how I’ll do in these classes. The material is so complicated already—“

“Hey.” 

He lays you on your back, cupping your cheek. “You’ll get through this. You’ve done amazing so far. And you’ve gotten past these hard times before.”

“Poe…”

“You’ll get through this,” he swipes his thumb along your cheek. “And I’ll be there every step of the way to help you as much as I can.”

A small smile forms, and you reach up to place your hand on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there to support you. You know that.”

BeeBee barks and you both chuckle, watching the small dog make his way to lay in between you both.

“And of course, BeeBee will be there too.” 

Scratching behind BeeBee’s ears, you look up at Poe.

“What did I do to deserve you both?”

He hums, pressing soft kisses to your face before connecting his lips to yours.

“By being your amazing, loving, and caring self.” 

He hugs you close. “Now, how about we cuddle for the rest of the day until dinner?” 

“That sounds nice.” 

Poe smiles down at you as you pull him close to kiss him, soft and sweet. He rolls onto his back, pulling you to rest your head on his chest as he runs his hand up and down your back. 

A soft sigh escapes you, and you muzzle into Poe as he presses a kiss to your forehead. BeeBee lies up against your back, resting his head on your pillow.

This was all you needed; Poe, BeeBee, and time for yourselves. 


End file.
